


Trust Book 2:  Trust, Love and Happiness, too.  Pt 12

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Fiction, M/M, Mpreg, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-22
Updated: 2002-12-22
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Trust betrayed.  The 'fixed' version of part 12.





	Trust Book 2:  Trust, Love and Happiness, too.  Pt 12

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Trust Book 2: Trust, Love and Happiness, too. Pt 12

### Trust Book 2: Trust, Love and Happiness, too. Pt 12

#### by Nikita

Title: "Trust, Love, and Happiness, too." Chapter 6 

By: Nikita 

Series: 12/? 

This is a sequel to my first series: "What We Need Now is Trust." Available at Down in the Basement, Slashing Mulder, or at my own website: http://www.koukla.net/nikita_slash 

Spoilers: Season 7. 

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the X-Files or any characters, plot lines, etc. They belong to Chris Carter, Fox, and the wonderful actors themselves. This is an unauthorized story for entertainment purposes only. I'm but a poor humble grad student struggling to make ends meet. Writing this stuff and keeping a website actually costs me money. But I do it as a labor of love. 

Warnings: Slash. M/M relationship, sex, language. Schmoop, angst, plot, all the good stuff. Mpreg., aliens, etc. etc. 

Feedback: Yes, please, may I have some more?! 

Author's note: Thanks so much for your patience as I finished my degrees and suffered a laptop meltdown. I lost a scene that would have followed this part so I'll be rewriting it for the next installment. >Sigh.< Luckily, the rest was saved on a disk so I didn't lose that much. Hope you all enjoy this part, I've finally gotten a good idea where the rest of this story will go and there will be either one or two more parts to come before this book is finished. 

^ Still means telepathic communication ^ 

' still means internal thoughts ' 

and just to confuse you some more... 

  * indicates a flash back -- 



Alex and Mulder LIKE to dangle off of cliffs. Honest. 

**XXX**

'Previously on TL &H, too...' 

"Alex!" The cry was weak but desperate. He struggled to keep his eyes on his lover. 

Krycek straightened and nodded with cold calm to the two hunters holding his struggling lover. "Took you long enough." 

Mulder faded but not before the feeling the icy clench of his stomach. 

'And now for our feature presentation...' 

**XXX**

Trust is a fragile thing. Trust from one who has been betrayed by loved ones far too often to count is a rare and precious jewel. Betrayal of that same hard won trust is a wound that may not heal... 

**XXX**

10:13 p.m.  
Mulder/Krycek Home 

Alex quietly shut the front door behind him as the group ahead of him carried Mulder's body to the waiting van. Glancing up at a window on the 2nd floor he saw Kat's frightened face peeking from behind a curtain, her hair mussed from sleep. Giving her a stern look he turned without a word and continued down the walkway towards the vehicle. 

The two bounty hunters had already gotten into a sedan parked nearby and driven off, presumably to a meeting point to wait for them. The smaller morph, apparently a scientist, directed the two human agents to strap Mulder into the gurney set up in the back of the van. Alex surveyed the bushes surrounding the property. He was the first to spot Walter Skinner striding out of the bushes, gun raised. 

"Freeze! FBI!" 

Alex whipped out his gun before any of the others could react and charging he knocked Skinner to the ground. Skinner's gun went off as his arm was knocked into the ground. A brief struggle and one of the rebel agents quickly stepped in, Skinner found himself unarmed and outnumbered. 

**XXX**

10 minutes earlier. 

Skinner stood outside the house he'd been seeking for months. Scully had refused to give him the new address, as it was on a 'need to know' basis only. Need to know...after everything he'd done to help Mulder and Scully all of these years, they still didn't trust him, obviously. That knowledge burned in him. As did the knowledge that Mulder, Scully and even the Lone Gunmen trusted Alex Krycek more than him. 

He'd been angry with Mulder for choosing Krycek over him. Jealousy was an ugly thing and he was well aware of his behavior and how he'd lost Scully's trust on top of Mulder's, but that didn't mean that he was wrong. Krycek 'couldn't' be trusted. 

And now he was being proven right. Krycek had just up and disappeared on his family for days and then returned without a word of explanation. Scully had stopped sharing information about this case with him days ago, but his sources made it clear that Scully herself was worried about Mulder and Krycek. Apparently Mulder was being tight-lipped about Krycek's return and Scully suspected that Krycek might have been affected by his absence. But even though she was worried, she still hadn't gone to make sure everything was all right. 

Skinner knew better. A tight-lipped Mulder meant that he was in the middle of something dangerous but unwilling to endanger anyone else. It was obviously up to Skinner to investigate. 

So here he was, finally at the house he'd spent so long to track down. He'd thought of simply knocking on the door, but experience told him to stake out the house first, looking for anything suspicious before approaching. 

He'd parked around the corner and approached the house from the back, as he walked around the front of the house he spotted a dark blue van in the driveway with it's back doors open. He crept behind a line of tall bushes on the edge of the property and waited. The front door opened suddenly and he felt his heart jump to his throat as he saw two men dragging a body out the front door. The body was tall but fat. No, not fat, just an unusually round belly, Mulder. He gripped his gun tighter as he watched them drag Mulder towards the van. Another man exited the house and closed the door. He looked up at the house before turning towards the van and Skinner could just make out Krycek's profile. 

His anger and fear spurred him to a rash and irretrievably stupid move. He dove out of the bushes, gun aimed at the two men struggling with Mulder's weight. 

**XXX**

Skinner should have known that Alex moved like lightning. 

And fell on him like a ton of bricks. 

The wind knocked out of him, he could only grunt as his gun went off, fired uselessly into the tree line. One of the other men helped Krycek jerk him to his feet, his hands pinned behind his back. 

"Fucking FBI! Jackson, finish loading the hybrid and start the engine. I've got him." Krycek's voice was a harsh growl in his ear. Skinner struggled to get enough breath in his lungs to curse. 

Jackson started to move, but was hesitant, looking inside the van. Besides Mulder and the man holding him, another figure appeared to be in the van that Skinner hadn't noticed yet. The morph stepped out and Skinner felt a chill run down his spine at the sight of the mutilated eyes and mouth. 

^What is this disturbance? ^ 

Skinner stiffened at the morph's 'speech' sounding in his head. Krycek jerked him around as he faced the morph. 

"Law enforcement." Alex tightened his hold on one of his arms, Skinner gritted his teeth at the flare of pain, but kept silent. "He needs to be terminated." Krycek shoved him towards the side of the house, heading towards the backyard. 

^Agreed. Finish loading the hybrid. ^ The other two men quickly returned to their job. 

As they passed the corner of the house Krycek slammed him into the wall. 

Skinner had had enough. "Fucking bast-" 

Krycek shoved the muzzle of his gun under his chin. "Save it Skinner. You'll kill us all, you stupid son of a bitch. Wait here until the van leaves and then go get Kat, she's hiding in her room. Tell Scully and Doggett that the rebels are our biggest threat now. Mulder and the other hybrids are being taken for experimentation." 

Skinner shoved on the gun arm and Krycek backed off slightly. "Why let them-" 

"No time for chitchat, Skinner. Do it, if you give a shit about the human race, never mind Fox." Krycek took several rapid steps backwards and shot the ground near Skinner's feet once. "I'll be in touch." 

Krycek gave him one last look of warning and strode back towards the van and Mulder. 

**XXX**

Climbing into the passenger seat, Krycek slammed the door shut and nodded to Jackson. The younger man stepped on the gas a trifle harder than strictly necessary, the tires squealing as they pulled out of the driveway and onto the private street. Two more cars pulled out of the shadows, one pulled in front of them as the other tailed them. Both had a hunter and human agents in them. 

Trees whizzed past his window as Alex struggled not to turn around and look at Mulder. Losing his battle, he tilted the visor mirror slightly and watched as the morph pinched the skin on Mulder's arm, injecting him with a green substance. Shields firmly in place, he repressed the homicidal urge building within him as he watched the alien begin to probe Mulder's belly with his fingers. 

**XXX**

Alex and Mulder had trained their daughter well. If Skinner hadn't known she was in the house somewhere he never would have found her. 

As it was, he spent twenty minutes searching and calling for her. 

Scully had answered her phone with a brisk tone that quickly turned to urgent concern. "I'm catching the next flight. Stay at the house, I'll bring backup." She hung up and Skinner shook his head as he closed the phone and switched the flashlight to his right hand. The cavalry was on their way. 

"Katerina? It's Uncle Walter, honey. Your fathers wanted me to stay with you. Kat? Come on, honey..." 

Angry, worried, and frustrated beyond belief, Walter Skinner finally had a stroke of brilliance. Turning to the kitchen he opened up a couple of cabinets before he struck gold. One can of tuna fish and a can opener later he had the cat in the kitchen and Katerina scampering after her before stopping at the kitchen doorway. She was a beautiful little girl: dark brown hair, slightly darker than Mulder's and Alex's pert little button nose. 

Relieved, Skinner dropped to his knees to appear less threatening. "It's okay, Kat. I'm Uncle Walter. Remember me?" 

Kat shook her head; Skinner noticed fresh tear tracks on her face and wished he could sweep her up in a hug right then and there. 

"I haven't seen you in a while. You showed me Kisa last time I...visited." The last time he'd seen her had been the oilean crisis. Mulder and Alex had been badly hurt. It wasn't exactly the kind of thing to remind her of right now, but he was desperate to gain her trust. 

Kat nodded and smiled hesitantly, but came no further. How foolish he had been to cut himself off from Mulder's daughter. The closest he'd ever come to having a family of his own. 

"That's okay, honey, you don't have to come any further. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Are you all right?" 

Kat nodded and then burst into tears. "They took daddy again!" 

Skinner stepped cautiously closer to her. He hurt to think of Mulder gone, but even more for Mulder's daughter who might lose her father...both fathers. Her eyes...they were Mulder's eyes. Large almond-shaped hazel eyes that seemed to change color in the light. 

She didn't shy away from him, but instead stepped closer and held her arms up. Walter picked her up awkwardly and moved into the living room, sitting down on the couch. The little girl curled up and hugged him tightly, tears seeping into his shirt and she rubbed her nose on his tie. He patted her back and murmured soothing words to her. 

His heart captured by another Mulder. 

**XXX**

3:22 a.m.  
Location Unknown 

As the van pulled up to a nondescript medical building, Krycek glanced harshly at the driver. "What's this? Why haven't we returned to the ship?" 

Jackson glanced at him with false bravado, but it was obvious to Alex that he intimidated the man. Good. 

"The ship had to retreat back to space, beyond satellite detection. There was too much scrutiny and they needed more room anyway. Most of the other hybrids are already here." 

Four armed rebels met the van at the ambulance entrance. Mulder was quickly pulled from the van on the gurney and Krycek followed, eyes scrutinizing the surroundings but he never let the gurney out of his line of sight. 

Down a hall, they arrived to a small surgical bay. Two morphs, one hunter and one scientist, met them at the door, barring his way as the others pushed Mulder into the room. 

^You are needed for debriefing. Follow me. ^ 

Krycek sneered at Jackson as the other man entered the surgical bay after the smaller morph, but then nodded and followed the hunter down the hall to what appeared to be a large empty office. It was dimly lit, shadows swallowed most of the room except for a few chairs, a desk and a lamp. The hunter gestured for him to sit. As he did so, the hunter loomed over him, behind him, Alex saw another hunter step from the shadows. 

^Now, you will tell us how you failed your mission, agent 319.^ 

Alex glared, "I was not informed of the hybrid's expectations. I was not left with the necessary memories to complete the mission. However, I did 'not' fail. The hybrid was easily taken because of my work. I would have completed my mission if given more time. As it is, we have him now." 

The hunters were not swayed by his argument, they shifted slightly and moved closer, trapping him in the chair. ^We shall see. You will open your mind to us and prove your loyalty to the cause.^ 

An hour later the hunters exited the office and strode down the hall back to the surgical bay. Alex was slumped in the chair covered in sweat and tears. He lifted his head slightly and glanced at the door. He and Mulder were running out of time. 

**XXX**

Scully arrived with the Lone Gunmen and Agent Doggett. The gunmen lugged a large amount of equipment with them, their faces grim. Doggett looked irritated but anxious as he noticed Kat sleeping on the couch, dried tear tracks glistening in the dim light. "Is that Mulder's daughter?" he asked quietly. Skinner nodded and remembered that Doggett's file had mentioned a dead son. 

"Yes, she was upset. I told her she could sleep out here for now." He decided not to mention that it was also Alex's daughter. He had no idea how much the man knew. How much had Scully shared with him? 

Scully glanced sadly at Kat's form, but when she spoke she was all business. "Has there been any word?" 

Skinner bit his tongue to keep from snapping at her presumed authority, it was best to keep the peace right now. "No, Agent Scully. Krycek told me he'd be in touch, but it's been 8 hours." 

Scully pursed her lips and nodded, the gunmen were busily setting up their laptops and running wires and other gizmos. Scully headed to the kitchen, glancing back at Skinner as she did so. Following her into the kitchen, he noticed Doggett follow them in silently. 

"Mulder talked to me on the phone about an hour and a half before the...incident. He told me that Alex had exhibited trauma and amnesia. He didn't remember anything from the time of their abductions or the last five years. But, Mulder felt he was making some progress in helping Alex and that he hoped to make a breakthrough tonight." 

Skinner shook his head, furious. "Why didn't he inform you earlier? How could he do something so dangerous, so pig headed?" 

Scully smiled sadly. "He wouldn't be Mulder otherwise. He wanted to do it alone. He felt our presence would delay the healing process. Anyway, we don't know whether or not Alex has all of his memories. You say he pretended to kill you and that he was going along with the morph to save Mulder. He called him Fox?" 

Nodding reluctantly, Skinner repeated the tale to her. "But why wouldn't he have worked with me to stop them from taking Mulder?" 

Scully sighed and leaned back against the counter, her arms folded across her chest. "Well, you said that you saw at least one morph. They are very difficult to kill, you can't kill them with a gun. My hope is that it was necessary. To keep Mulder alive and to help the others that are missing." 

Doggett stepped a little closer to the two of them. He looked extremely skeptical at the mention of aliens, but his face took on a look of concern at the last bit of Scully's reasoning. "The others? You mean the missing persons cases? Around the time that Krycek left?" 

Scully glanced at him, "Yes, but also the patients that disappeared from the medical clinics. I believe they may have been abductees that were experimented on. Like Mulder. If they took Mulder to the same place as them and if Alex can contact us. We may be able to help them." 

Skinner sighed and rubbed his forehead. "That's hinging our hopes on a man that has repeatedly proven he's untrustworthy. For all we know - " 

"We know that he loves Kat. He protected her. He could have easily taken her as well, but he told 'you' to go and save her. He loves his family. We have to trust him to make the right decision and to have a plan. We have no other choice." 

Skinner and Doggett's eyes met over the petite redhead, they agreed that they had no choice. For now. 

**XXX**

Krycek struggled to his feet. His head throbbed painfully and his balance was shot. 

The room swam before his eyes as he tried to walk to the door, stumbling several times and tripping over the chairs. He turned the doorknob with little hope, but was pleasantly surprised when it opened. He'd been sure the hunters had locked him in. 

Poking his head out the door, he found the hallway empty. He took a deep breath and pushed himself off the door handle. He staggered down the hall with one arm out to balance himself against the wall next to him. He needed to find Mulder. But first...he needed to find a weapon. 

He headed in the opposite direction of the way he'd come in, hoping to avoid the hunters that were most likely converging around the hybrid's arrival in the surgical bay. His heart tugged him to head in that direction, but his head knew that he had no chance against a morph without a proper weapon. 

As he walked, his head began to clear somewhat, his balancing improving to the point that his hand only brushed along the wall for reassurance. A door appeared on the left and he crept up to it, peering through the glass. A series of beds with bodies in them could be made out through the thick frosted window. He watched for a few moments, but saw no movement. Quietly opening the door he saw that there was no guard, only the people lying in the row of beds. 

There was no guard because there was no need. 

Each body lay with a thin sheet over it, like a cadaver in the morgue. Pulling down one sheet he saw a young black man in his twenties, his hands were a mangled mess, bloody with bone shining through the wrists, a large hole in each wrist suggested that the boy had been pinned there. The wounds looked strange, though, the skin seemed to have grown over some of the worst damage, though it far from covered the damage. Healing. The body had been a hybrid most likely. Pulling the sheet further, Krycek noticed a long incision, completely unhealed, along the belly. It gaped open slightly, no one had bothered to sew or glue it back together. Alex didn't bother touching it, he had no desire to look within. He pulled the sheet back over the boy's head and moved to the foot of the bed, turning the sheet up to check the ankles, they were the same as the wrists. 

Alex choked down a wave of nausea. Breathing through his mouth, he quickly checked four more bodies, all were men of varying ages and ethnic origins, but all had the same trauma. Turning away from the bodies, Krycek scanned the room, various metal implements were scattered on a counter top. Scrutinizing the mess, he picked up three sharply pointed tools and tucked them into his pants and jacket. 

As he turned back to the door, he noticed a row of glass bubble-like containers. He reluctantly stepped closer to look into one. It was filled with a light green fluid, clearly noticeable within was a small body. It looked human except for an elongated head, arms and legs. The torso was far too tiny for it, and the eyes were tiny slits, almost nonexistent. 

Glancing at the other containers he saw they each held a tiny body, but they all looked different. Most looked far worse than the first one, some had no arms or legs, some had enormous limbs, but no torso. The last container was too dark to see immediately, stepping closer, Alex peered into the container. The fluid was a darker shade of green, but he was able to make out a shape... It was the last straw, Alex rushed over to a trash can in the corner and heaved. The last body hadn't seemed like a body at all...it almost looked like it was inside out. Trembling over the trash can, Alex struggled to calm himself. Checking his shields, he was relieved to find them firmly in place. He wiped his mouth once more and glanced up noticing a small mirror on the wall. 

Walking over to it, he saw a stranger. A pale sweaty man with greasy looking dark brown hair and a gray complexion. His eyes looked back at him, dark and murderous. He sneered at his own reflection before jerking the sleeve of his jacket up, revealing a jagged cut, a hint of metal shining through. He'd sent the homing signal out that had brought the rebels to their home. He'd betrayed his own family in the name of the resistance. For an alien race that had once promised to help Earth's inhabitants rid themselves of the colonists. He'd thought they were against the hybridization experiments because they cared about other races. Instead, they were continuing the work themselves. Each one of those bodies was a failed attempt to reproduce. 

He walked over to the counter of tools once more, searching for a moment he found a sharp scalpel. Removing the embedded object in his arm, he dropped the bloody cylinder on the floor, crushing it with his boot heel. He tucked the scalpel in his pocket and turned back to the door. 

It was time to find Mulder. 

**XXX**

"Uhnnh..." Mulder's throat burned as he swallowed painfully and tried to speak. Why couldn't he see? He tried to touch his eyes to see what was wrong but his arm wouldn't move. Both arms remained numb and unresponsive. He struggled to open his eyes again. They seemed glued shut, but slowly, ever so slowly, they cracked open and he sluggishly opened his eyes only to snap them shut again. 

White. A blinding white light directly aimed at his eyes. He winced and tried to call out again. "Unh...Aaalex." His voice came out as a cracked groan. He hated how pathetic sounded, but he couldn't help it. His body hurt all over. Where was he? His bed wasn't this hard. He tried to shift and a white hot bolt of pain down his spine drew a startled gasp from him. Strange cold hands touched his the bare skin of his hands and his eyes snapped open once more and he squinted against the light. 

"Alex?! Alex!!" 

**XXX**

Alex stumbled against the wall of the hallway outside the room he'd just exited. A loud 'shout' stabbed within his mind. ^Alex?! Alex!! Oh, god, Alex. Help me! Help! Morphs! The babies! Alex! Oh, god...oh, god...Please! ^ 

Mulder 'scream' turned into pleading before a sudden surge of hopelessness poured from Mulder to Krycek. ^Oh, god, Alex! How could you?! ^ Just as quickly as the link had burst open, it faded with a wave of despair from Mulder. 

Alex clutched the wall and panted as if he'd been running. The sheer power of Mulder's broadcasting had stunned him. He hadn't been able to respond, only struggle to comprehend the words and emotions hitting him. It had only lasted a moment, but Mulder had gone from confusion to sudden remembrance of Alex's betrayal and finally a loss of hope. 

^Fox? ^ Alex attempted to quietly answer his lover, but the link was shut once more. Krycek didn't dare attempt to send again. He couldn't let the morphs know what he was planning. As much as it hurt to leave Mulder without hope, he forced himself to strengthen his shields. 'I'm coming, Fox. Don't give up.' 

**XXX**

Hunter 44269 observed the scientists from his position against the wall of the surgical bay. The hybrid's ankles and wrists were restrained on the table in the center of the room. The large swell of the hybrid's body was exciting proof of the hybrid's fertility. The current children would of course need to be removed before the experiment could commence. 

The hunter watched as the scientists probed the belly to ascertain the safest way to remove the unwanted specimens. Hunter 44269 considered the face of the hybrid. It was rather exotic compared to the previous hybrids. Almond shaped eyes and a distinct nose were balanced by lush lips. Definitely an interesting face, and the skin. It was smooth and pale with fine brown hair in the usual places for a human. Morphs had no hair but that on their heads. The hunter noticed all of these things with approval. The hybrid was aesthetically pleasing and fully functional. Hunter 44269's eyes were drawn to the belly once more at this thought. As a scientist moved, the slit was visible to the hunter's gaze. He stared at the slit with growing excitement. All other hybrid failures had been attempted with implanted fetuses. No other hybrid had been advanced enough for natural conception. 

As the hunter gave the hybrid another once over he decided that this one would be a natural conception. As soon as physically possible. 

Turning on his heel, he went to record the latest developments for his superiors before the induced labor would commence. 

**XXX**

Krycek was nearing the hall that lead to the surgical bay when a morph stepped out of a doorway and blocked his way. 'Oh, shit.' Alex pulled the scalpel out as quickly as he could, the morph blocked his attack and after a brief struggle, Alex was pinned against the wall. 

Gritting his teeth, Alex focused on staying conscious, the blood pounding in his head as he was crushed against the wall unable to breathe. 

"Alex Krycek?" Krycek squinted and realized that the morph had changed into a gray haired man with a normal face. 

Not receiving a reply, the morph suddenly realized his error and eased his hold on the human. 

"Ugh. Who wants to know?" Krycek wheezed, glaring at the morph. He slid a hand ever so slowly behind his back...towards another weapon. 

"Cease your movement. I have no reason to harm you further. My name is Joshua Smith. Does this sound familiar to you?" 

Alex recognized the healer, one of the morphs that were dedicated to the healing arts of his race. Mulder had trusted the one he'd known, Jeremiah Smith. To an extent. 

Krycek eyed him wearily. "Yes. You're a healer. Hunted by the bounty hunters. Or so I thought." 

Smith nodded and glanced around anxiously before morphing once more into a standard morph face. His stature was that of the smaller morph scientists. He gestured to the door he had emerged from. Alex obeyed, fingers itching to pull a weapon. 

**XXX**

Hunter 44269 stared down at the hybrid once more. He had been alerted by the scientists when the hybrid had awoken, mentally screaming for his mate. Agent 319 had not responded to the call and the hybrid had sunk into despair, his eyes staring listlessly at the ceiling despite the harsh lighting. 

The hunter leaned closely and the hybrid's large hazel eyes flickered to his face. ^Agent 319 has preformed his necessary function. He will not be joining you. We will now be removing the unwanted specimens before we begin our work. It is not necessary that you cooperate, but I can make it far more bearably for you...perhaps even...pleasurable, if you comply. ^ 

The hybrid stared at him without a glimmer of emotion or comprehension. Reaching into its mind, the hunter searched for the hybrid's thoughts. There was nothing but an endless cycle of words. 'How could he? How could he? How could he?' 

The hunter straightened and stared for a moment into the now unfocused eyes. It didn't matter what the hybrid wanted anyway. Nodding to the scientists he stepped back as they surrounded the hybrid once more. 

They were ready to begin. 

**XXX**

To Be Continued... 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Nikita


End file.
